The present invention is directed to a salpingoscope for the examination of fallopian tubes. The salpingoscope includes a first endoscope, that has an angular optical part and an instrument channel, and a second endoscope, which includes an outer shaft which is slidably received in the instrument channel of the first endoscope with the outer shaft containing the optics for the second endoscope. The examination of the fallopian tubes includes positioning the first endoscope with its distal end adjacent the fallopian tube, then inserting the shaft of the second endoscope through the instrument channel of the first endoscope with the distal end of the second endoscope being inserted into the fallopian tube.
Infertility, for example, the incapacity of carrying a pregnancy full term to a viable child, can be attributed to, among other things, functional or anatomical causes, such as, for example, concrescences of the fallopian tube or to an intramural tube closure, for example, to a myoma situated in the wall of the fallopian tube. When other causes of an existing infertility are to be excluded on the basis of appropriate examination which has already been carried out, it is then necessary to examine both the perviousness of the fallopian tube as well as the mucosa of the fallopian tube for potential irregularities.
A known surgical laparoscope is usually employed for this purpose. The laparoscope comprises a first endoscope having an angled ocular part as well as an instrument channel for the introduction of surgical instruments. A second, thinner endoscope, which serves the purpose of observing the fallopian tube, is introduced through the instrument channel instead of the surgical instrument. An outside shaft is coupled to the second endoscope at the proximal side and sometimes serves the purpose of stiffening the second endoscope. This outside shaft is, likewise, co-introduced into the instrument channel. As soon as the distal end of the second endoscope is introduced into the fallopian tube, the fallopian tube must be fixed in a sealed fashion to the shaft of the second endoscope by forceps inserted through a second incision so that the fallopian tube can be subsequently dilated with a wash. As a result of this fixing of the shaft, no further displacement of the second endoscope optics within the fallopian tube is now possible. Due to their shape, moreover, the shafts of the known endoscopes are very difficult to introduce into the fallopian tube.